The New Generation
by MadamInkwell
Summary: My first fan-fiction ever! I plan on making this quite a long one too. It's about a new generation of guardians and enemies. However, this time it takes place in high school. Rated T just in case. Original characters, though expect some canon mentions and appearances later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It has been 23 years since the events with Easter ended. Since then Ikuto Tsukiyomi left to travel Europe as a violinist and the original guardians disbanded and moved on. Eventually in time as they grew older, they no longer needed their charas (in a good way). The guardians went on to get married and have children. The story now begins as a sixteen year old girl named Hime exits the plane that just arrived in Japan.

Hime's P.O.V:

I looked around curiously, searching for my grandparents that had agreed to meet me here. I had never really spent much time with them before, except for a brief period when I was younger. So it was hard to remember their faces. Luckily, my mom had given me a picture to use. I looked from the picture to the crowd and back numerous times, hoping to find them. I then heard my name being called, "Hime, this way. Over here." I looked to see a gentle looking older women waving gently in my direction. I walked to her, recognizing her from the picture.

I slipped the photo into my bag as I made my way to her. She embraced me as I reached her, "It's so wonderful to see you." I hugged her back, a bit awkwardly, "It's nice to see you too." I gave my best smile, but I was quite nervous and my shyness was easily taking over. She gently pushed me away to get a good look at me. "You resemble your mother so much. Though, you seem to have your father's eye color." I nodded shyly. "Well, let's get home shall we? Your grandfather is so eager to see you. Plus we have to prepare you for school."

-(Several Days Later)

Class 2-C of Seiyo Academy H.S. - P.O.V:

The class was filled with conversation as always, with the most popular guy in school/ school president at the center of it all. Towards the front of the class sat the vice president and in the very back corner sat another member of school council. Each member of the school council holds a seat name, mirroring that of the original Seiyo Academy for elementary students. The president being the King, the vice-president currently held the Queen seat, and the third mentioned held the Jack seat. The Queen sat to the front, being class-rep as well, preparing papers and studying. The Jack sat with his head in his arms fast asleep, in hopes of avoiding conversation with other students.

As the homeroom teacher entered the room, the class quieted and people returned to their seats. Ms. Yushino smiled, "Okay class, I have something very special to announce today." The class looked at one another, wondering what could be going on. Once they calmed down she continued, "We have a new student joining us today." The class immediately went into an uproar. The male students began yelling out things like "Is it a girl?!" "Is she cute?" And the girls began to excitedly giggling to one another, hoping for a cute boy. Ms. Yushino slammed her hands down onto her desk, "Quiet down, quiet down!" All the students stopped their chatter. During the excitement though, three individuals had kept to themselves. The King had simply crossed his arms and smirked with a raised eyebrow, interested in what was to come. The Queen merely adjusted her glasses, already aware of this new student. She always seemed to know everything. The Jack though just shifted in his sleep, slightly disturbed by all of the ruckus.

With the class calmed down now, Ms. Yushino cleared her throat. "Allow me to introduce Ms. Hime Tsukiyomi." The boys eagerly looked to the door to see the possible cutie that awaited them. The girls sighed in disappointed, they had hoped for a guy. But they too looked curiously the door. Even the King looked, interested in the name Hime Tsukiyomi. The door opened and a petite girl walked through. She had light pink hair that flowed in gentle waves down her back and deep blue eyes. The boys immediately went into a frenzy, finding her to be absolutely adorable. The girls became a bit jealous at the boys' reactions. The King gave another smirk, finding her to be quite adorable as well. The girl walked nervously to the front of the class with a light blush on her face. Her blushing only caused the boys to go even crazier. She stood there nervously, avoiding eye contact. Ms. Yushino smiled and gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

Hime's P.O.V:

I nodded and looked up to the class with large, deep blue eyes and found myself unable to speak due to my shyness. I simply looked with fear at the class. I watched as they began to murmur, curious as to why I was so silent. Suddenly a voice appeared, "Don't worry, I can help you." I knew that voice and knew what was about to come. I suddenly felt myself character change and began to speak against my will.

Class 2-C's P.O.V:

She then smiled cheerfully, "Good morning! My name is Hime Tsukiyomi, it's nice to meet all of you." She then bowed, "Please take care of me!" She gave another bright smile. The guys found her voice angelic and went into another uproar at her sudden brightness. Even the girls couldn't help but find her adorable. Upon speaking the Jack lifted his head slightly so one eye peeked out from behind his disheveled black hair, curious of the sudden change in the air. He then returned to his initial position, knowing what would be discussed at the meeting this afternoon. The King smiled happily, obviously planning something. And the Queen simply adjusted her glasses, not surprised by the sudden change in character.

Hime's P.O.V:

I soon felt my shyness return and looked down in order to hide my blushing face. Ms. Yushino pointed towards the back, "Please take the open seat in front of Mr. Kage." I nodded as the teacher directed me to a seat and rushed down the row. I sat down in front of a boy with black hair who appeared to be sleeping. It made me feel better that he was asleep. This meant that, unlike the rest of the class, his eyes weren't on me. I felt more at ease, though I was still very nervous. I pulled out my things and kept my head down, trying to avoid eye contact with others as homeroom continued. I couldn't believe that had happened. I would definitely have to scold her later for doing that. How embarrassing!

Classes continued and soon the school day had ended. Most of the school was talking about the new student Hime Tsukiyomi, who already seemed to be very popular. Especially among the boys. Though, unknown to her, a certain person had kept an eye on her curiously. This was the Ace of the student council. After school, the student council had a meeting.

The King smiled widely, "So it's agreed, we've finally found our final member." The Queen shifted her glasses in agreement, knowing all along somehow. The Jack simply crossed his arms and let out a small grunt. The Ace smiled excitedly, "I can't wait! Finally another girl! Perhaps I can dress this one up." She grinned before glared at the Queen, obviously harboring feelings of disappointment. The Queen merely ignored her. The meeting soon ended, everyone knowing the plan and they each went their separate ways home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

Chapter 2: The Surprise

Hime's P.O.V:

I awoke to see my grandfather smiling excitedly and taking rapid photos. I immediately became embarrassed and hid under my covers. "Grandpa please stop! How many mornings are you going to do this?!" Ever since I arrived, my grandfather has been taking non-stop photos of me. I heard the clicking stop as I hid. "Hime…" I heard my grandfather whine, "what's so wrong of a grandfather wanting to capture every beautiful moment of his wonderful granddaughter whom he rarely sees." I sat there quietly for a moment, not wanting to have photos taken. But I didn't have the heart to send him away either. Luckily, over the past few days I had learned an escape route. "Grandma! Help!" I yelled out and could hear footsteps rapidly approach. "Tsumugu! How many times do I have to tell you to stop with all the photos? Now let her get ready." I could hear grandfather's weakly cry as he was dragged away, "b-but grandpapa's little sparrow!" I sighed and let out a soft apology to my grandfather. But I did need to get ready for school.

I lowered the covers and got out of bed. I started to get ready and was soon joined in by a sleepy chara. This guardian chara was rubbing her eye sleepily as she spoke, "what's with all the racket?" I gave a small smile to my little chara, "It's just grandfather being grandfather." I then returned to brushing my hair. I then got dressed into my uniform for school. My chara approached me with a smile, "Let's have a great day today! Perhaps we should talk to people and make friends!" I quickly grabbed her, "Suta, you better not do anything like yesterday! That was so embarrassing!" Suta gave me a confused look, "Why? Don't you want to shine and stand out? To do that you first need to smile and greet everyone. Conversate. Make friends." I sighed and released her. "Just… please… I'll do my best on my own for today. Please don't do anything unless I ask." Suta smiled, "If you insist." I looked to her gratefully. We then left and I headed to school.

Suta was indeed born of my desire to stand out and shine like a star. Like the ones in the sky and on stage. My aunt Utau is a famous singer and my father is a famous violinist. I hope that one day I too can shine on stage. I sighed, but how could I do that if I can't even sing in front of others. I looked to Suta. She had blonde hair that sat over one shoulder and bangs parted to the same side. She had blue eyes like me and always had a smile on her face. She wore a white dress, flowing sleeves and white shoes. It all seemed to sparkle in the sun light. On her head she wore a matching white star barrette where her bangs parted from the rest of her hair. I turned my attention back to ahead of me just in time to run into somebody. I feel back and quickly realized what had happened. "I-I'm so sorry!" I blushed out of embarrassment but I was also afraid. Piercing grey eyes looked down at me. "Whatever." The guy with black hair turned and continued on his way. I then noticed that he wore the same uniform as me. As I stood up and dusted myself off Suta crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "What a rude person! He could have at least asked if you were ok." I smiled and quickly tried to calm her, "Suta, it's fine. I'm alright, no need to get upset. Let's just hurry; I don't want to be late." I then hurried to class.

I entered the class room, trying to avoid eye contact. I still felt embarrassed about yesterday. But apparently some of my classmates had other plans. I was immediately approached by two boys. "Good morning Hime! You look lovely today. How are you? Do you like school so far? Where did you transfer from? Was it far?" I was bombarded by questions and had no idea how to answer them or in what order. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind. "Guys, how about we let her ease into this. One question at a time is more than enough." I wanted to turn to see who had spoken but an arm rested on my head. I immediately felt short and embarrassed. The two boys seemed to feel guilty and apologized before leaving.

The arm left my head and I turned to see a tall and handsome guy, I immediately felt a blush reach my cheeks. He had blonde, silky looking hair and deep brown eyes. He was very handsome, but he almost looked pretty. I couldn't help but mumble, "Like a girl…" My face quickly reddened and the boy's eyes widened. "G-girl?" He immediately looked depressed and I quickly tried to explain myself. "Oh, um n-no! What I meant was… um…" I couldn't think of anything to say and felt embarrassed. "…sorry." However he simply smiled, putting a hand to his face to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "It's quite alright. I'm used to it. I was just surprised is all." The stranger suddenly took my hand, bowed down and kissed it. The heat returned to my face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the president of this school and hold the king's chair. My name is Taiyo Hotori." He looked up at me with his brown eyes, "It's nice to meet you, my princess." I was shocked and had no idea what to say. "U-um… it's nice to meet you."

He released my hand and stood up straight again. "Class will be starting soon. We can finish this conversation later." With a grin he then left and sat down somewhere in the class. I then made my way to my desk, still unsure about what just happened. Before sitting down I noticed that the guy from yesterday was in the same position. He must sleep a lot, I thought to myself. After sitting down I began to hear whispers and looked around to see eyes on me. I quickly looked away nervously. Why were they staring and whispering. My thoughts went to earlier with the president. That whole thing happened in front of the classroom. I hid my red face in my arms, completely embarrassed. Why me?

Classes droned on and ended not quickly enough. I only wanted to go home. As I was leaving the class room somebody suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me through the halls at a high speed. Next thing I know I'm in another room. I look around confused and to the person who dragged me here, who was still holding onto my arm happily. It was a very beautiful girl with curly black hair and golden honey eyes. I was about to ask what was going on when I heard footsteps. The girl let go of my arm and saluted, "target acquired and mission accomplished." I turned to see that it was Taiyo standing there with a wide grin. "Well done Sune." He then turned to me with a gleam in his eyes, "let's begin the meeting." Though it was clear that he wasn't speaking to me directly.

I was guided by the girl who dragged me here, who I think was referred to as Sune, to a seat. I sat down and looked to see familiar faces. One was a girl with orange/brown hair, serious blue eyes and glasses. I recognized her from class. She sat up front. The other had his arms crossed and was looking away. But I could still recognize him. He was the scary guy that I bumped into earlier today. I quickly looked away from him. Just then Suta appeared and approached him. She pointed to him, "You're a big meanie!" I didn't react, knowing only I could see her. Or so I thought. The piercing grey eyes were soon on me. "Control your guardian character." He spoke in a low, almost growl-like voice. I was reminded of an angry dog. But then I realized something very important and stood up, slamming my hands down infront of me in surprise. "Wait! You can see her?!" He quickly replied, "And hear her." He then glared to Suta who covered her mouth and quickly hid behind me. I fell back into me seat, "but how?" I suddenly noticed something appear from the other side of the grey-eyed guy. It was a guardian character! I quickly looked around to see three more. What was going on here?!


	3. Chapter 3: The Joker's Chair

Chapter 3: The Joker's Chair

Hime's P.O.V:

I sank back into my seat in shock and disbelief as I stared at the four charas floating in front of me. "Wha- but how? Don't tell me you guys have guardian characters too?!" "Tch." I looked to the source of the sound. It was the scary guy from before. He glared at me, "you think you're so special?" He then looked away. I looked down guiltily. I had never seen anybody else with a guardian character before. My mother had told me about how she used to have one when she was younger, to be honest she actually had four. Even my father had had one. My aunt Utau had two. My mother once mentioned that even her friends had ones too. Her friends, the guardians is what they were called. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see the girl who had dragged me in here, Sune, looking down at me with a smile. "It's ok Hime. Ignore Kiba, he's just a big grumpy pants." I smiled faintly and nodded.

I then looked back to the guardian charas in front of me, who began to introduce themselves. The first who floated forward had her black hair in a tight bun, glasses, wore business-like suit and held a book. "Hello, my name is Chisei. It's very nice to meet you." She then floated next to the girl with orange/brown hair and glasses. The next to float forward was a male chara that had blonde hair and held a sword and shield. He seemed to be dressed like a knight. "Greetings my dear princess, my name is Kishi. I hope I can be of service of you and protect you and your guardian character." I nodded shyly and floated next to Taiyo. I figured as much. The next was a female with short wavy blue hair and wore a very fashionable dress shirt and skirt. "Hello! I'm Vogue! I can't wait to show you my skills!" I felt nervous at those words but smiled never the less. The last to float forward had dark brown hair, dog ears and tail, a red collar around his neck and wore a grey shirt and pants. "Hi, I'm Kurai. I hope we can be friends." He seemed nice and a nodded with a smile. I was surprised to see him float next to, Kiba I think it was. I expected a scary guy like him to have a scary guardian chara.

I looked around at all of them, "So um, why am I here?" The explanation for being dragged her all of a sudden was still unclear to me. "Oh yes! Allow me to explain!" I looked to Taiyo who had begun to speak enthusiastically. "You, my dear princess, have been chosen to join the student council as our final member. Of course you too will be given a seat-" I interrupted him right there, "Wait!" I blushed at my sudden outburst and stood up, "I-I'm sorry, but why me?" "Because of you guardian character of course!" I look to Suta, "because of Suta?" I looked back to Taiyo questioningly. He smirked, "Have you ever heard of the guardians?" I was shocked at what he said, but quickly recovered and nodded shyly. "My mother told me about them. She said she used to be one when she was in elementary school." Taiyo didn't look shocked, "I'm quite aware of that." I looked at him with a very surprised expression, "But how did you know?" He then glanced towards somebody, "You can thank the vice-president, our queen's chair, Megane Sanjou for that." I looked around to see her adjusting her glasses. "I looked into your records and investigated you and your family's history. It's quite interesting." I was too shocked to speak. Is that kind of thing even allowed?

I turned my attention back to Taiyo, "So what about the guardians? And aside from my mother, what does this have to do with me?" He smiled, "My dear Hime, why everything of course. We wish for you to join us as our Joker's chair. Just as your mother did before you. You see, we are in need of one more member and you fill the requirements." I stared at him in disbelief then looked to Sune, who was clinging to my arm and simply nodded at me with a smile. "C'mon Hime! Please join, it will be so much more fun if you're with us!" I looked to my feet shyly, "I don't know…" I looked back to Sune to see her looking at me with large and pleading eyes. I began to feel guilty and without thinking agreed.

The Next Day

I let out a sigh as I walked to school. "Suta, what have I gotten myself into?" She simple laughed, "I think this is great! It will allow you to branch out and make some new friends. Besides, you could really shine as a student council member!" I blushed, "but Suta, what if people stare at me?" "Who cares if people stare?" I stopped upon hearing the deep voice behind me. I turned to see it was the scary guy, Kiba. "Oh, um, h-hello. I-I mean good morning." I looked down shyly. I couldn't help but stutter and speak softly. He was such a scary person. "Tch," was all he said before he walked around me and to school. I caught up to him and walked quietly a few steps behind him. I kept my gaze low. We walked silently the whole way to school. Even Suta didn't speak, sensing the harsh tension coming from the man in front of me.

As I made my way to class, I couldn't help but notice that Kiba continued the same way. When I reached my class I stared in shock as he walked into it casually. There's no way that he could be in my class? I never noticed him before. But then again I tried to avoid looking at my classmates. I walked in to see him sitting in the seat behind mine. He was the guy that slept the past few days behind me. I stood there shocked until I was brought back to reality by a familiar voice. "Hime, is everything alright?" I turned around to see Taiyo, I smiled shyly and nodded. I then hurried to my seat, avoiding contact with Kiba.

Class soon started but I was busy thinking about yesterday's events. After agreeing, Sune and Taiyo had become ecstatic. They then introduced themselves properly. Taiyo Hotori, the king's chair/ school president. Megane Sanjou, the queen's chair/vice-president. Sune Fujisaki, the Ace's chair/treasurer. And finally there was Kiba Kage, the jack's chair/secretary. They then spoke of a school meeting to announce my new position. I just hoped I wouldn't need to give a speech. Classes were ended early for the school meeting, and I left with Taiyo, Megane and Kiba to get ready.

The student council was soon sitting in chairs behind the curtain as I stood to the side. I would wait here until Taiyo signaled me over. The curtain rose and Taiyo stood. A wave of cheers from many girls arose as he did. Taiyo simply raised a hand and they soon quieted. "My fellow students. I want to thank you for joining the student council here today. We would like to announce that we have a new member among us. Please welcome your new school representative and holder of the Joker's chair, Hime Tsukiyomi!" As I walked onto the stage nervously I heard roars of cheering and applause. Taiyo signaled me to join him at the podium. I made my way there shyly and kept my gaze low. "Hime, a few words please." He then stepped aside and I then stood where he had been. I looked out to the crowd and instantly felt sick and nervous. "Um…" I spoke softly. I tried to continue but couldn't. I then heard Suta speak, "Character change!" A white star appeared in place of my simple barrette the held some of my hair on the back of my head.

I looked out to the crowd with bright, animated eyes. "Thank you so much everyone! As your new school representative I hope I can serve you to my fullest ability! Please watch me shine brightly!" I then uncharacteristically winked at the crowd. "And I hope to become friends with each and every one of you!" My barrette returned to normal and my character change had ended. My face became red and I quickly sat down with everyone else on stage, keeping my head low. There was still applause from my speech. I could hear a few shouts of I love you in the crowd. This only made me more embarrassed. Taiyo then concluded the meeting and everyone left for lunch.

I stayed in my seat until I was approached by Sune. "Wow Hime. That was really cool! I never expected something like that out of you." I shook my head, "That wasn't me. It was Suta." I looked up, a blush on my face. Sune simply smiled, "but isn't Suta your aspiration of what you want to be? So technically it's the future you!" I stood up, "I'm sorry I have to go." I then turned and ran. I kept running, looking for a place to be by myself. I soon found myself on the roof of the school. I sighed and walked to the edge, holding onto the railing. I took a deep breath and calmed down. I looked out into the distance and began to sing softly to myself. Singing always helped me to clear my head. I finished and heard clapping. I turned with a blush on my face to see it was Kurai clapping, with Kiba leaning against a wall in the shadows next to him.

Kiba looked at me with his piercing eyes. I stared at him, completely embarrassed. I never let anybody hear me sing. Aside from my parents and Suta. "H-how long have you been standing there?" "Since before you arrived." He replied bluntly. "So you heard it?" He nodded and I fell to my knees. How had he gotten here before me? He must've left right after the meeting ended. I sighed to myself. "You were great Hime! You should be a professional!" I looked up to see Kurai and blushed. I instantly waved my hands in disbelief, "N-no way!" He simply nodded as if to encourage me. "Come Kurai." Kiba then began to walk away and Kurai obediently followed. He opened the door then turned his head to the side, not looking at me. "You weren't half-bad I guess, but you still have work to do if you want to be a professional." And with that he left. I sat there, still not believing what had just happened. I only wanted to curl up and cry.


	4. Chapter 4: The Invitation

**Sorry for the delayed update! I have no excuses! I promise to get back on it and try not to make you wait longer than necessary! **

**Character Update-**

**Hime Tsukiyomi- Class 2-1. Age: 16. Birthday: June 4****th.**** Height: 5'4". Weight: 103 lbs. Long, wavy light pink hair with blue eyes. Guardian Character: Suta. Guardian Chair/Student Council Spot: Joker/ School Representative. She's very shy, but hopes to shine on stage one day.**

**Taiyo Hotori- Class 2-1. Age: 16. Birthday: September 15****th.**** Height: 5'11". Weight: 140 lbs. Blonde hair with brown eyes. Guardian Character: Kishi. Guardian Chair/Student Council Spot: King/ President. He's very eccentric and popular among the girls for his pretty face (which is often commented to be feminine in a way, much to his discontent).**

**Megane Sanjou- Class 2-1. Age: 16. Birthday: April 5****th.**** Height: 5'6". Weight: 113 lbs. Orange-Brown hair with serious blue eyes. Guardian Character: Chisei. Guardian Chair/Student Council Spot: Queen/ Vice-President. She seems to always know everything about everyone. **

**Kiba Kage- Class 2-1. Age: 16. Birthday: December 13****th****. Height: 6'1". Weight: 147 lbs. Black hair and gray eyes. Guardian Character: Kurai. Guardian Chair/Student Council Spot: Jack/ Secretary. He tends to scare people away with his piercing stare. **

**Sune Fujisaki- Class 2-3. Age: 16. Birthday: May 12****th****. Height: 5'9". Weight: 127 lbs. Long, curly/wavy black hair with large golden eyes. Guardian Character: Vogue. Guardian Chair/Student Council Spot: Ace/ Treasurer. The school beauty, she is very popular among the boys. **

Hime's P.O.V:

It's been a week since I became a guardian and the school representative. I've attend the daily after school meetings, but I usually don't have much to do besides help out with occasional paper work. My job as school rep is to basically meet with other schools when needed or take care of any school festivities. But so far, nothing has really happened to where I'm needed specifically. The only thing I'm still trying to get used to is all the various personalities in the student council and the fact that we have meetings in a beautiful green house. Apparently it's a tradition or something. But I always feel so out of place being in there. Though, everyone does their best to help me feel at home. Except for Kiba of course, he's still scary and distant.

After the last class ended I began to gather my things. I look up when I notice that I'm approached by somebody, it's Taiyo. "Oh, hello Taiyo." Taiyo is really popular with the girls in school. He even seems to have a fan club. Though I'm not surprised, he's very good looking. Taiyo spoke cheerfully, "How about we walk to the student council meeting together Hime?" I nodded. He smiled widely, "Yay!" He then turned to Kiba and spoke to him teasingly, "You can't join us though Kiba! Hime is all mine!" I blushed slightly at his words. Kiba simply stood up, grumpy from Taiyo waking him up from his nap. "Tch, like I'd want her." He pushed by Taiyo and walked away. I looked down sadly; Kiba still didn't seem to like me at all. Even after a week, he still has an edginess that is hard to get close to. I feel as if he hates my very presence. "Don't worry about him Hime, he's just a little rough around the edges. He'll warm up to you eventually. You just have to get to know him." I nodded with a small smile, trying to trust in what he said.

Taiyo and I walked to the student council meeting together. I stayed shyly quiet as he waved to everyone who passed by, greeting them with a bright smile. I was sort of envious of him for being able to greet everyone so easily. If only I could too. "Hello you two." I turned, along with Taiyo, to see Sune. Sune was beautiful and loved by everyone. She was also pretty tall and could easily be a model. She grinned at Taiyo, "Are you trying to keep Hime all to yourself? How stingy, I want to spend time with her too!" She suddenly clasped my hands and looked into my eyes with her own, wide begging eyes. "Hime, how about we have lunch together Monday? Just the two of us!" I smiled shyly and nodded. Taiyo crossed his arms and pouted, "Sune! I wanted to eat lunch with her! It's not fair." "You always get to eat with her! It's only fair that I get to eat with her too." "But why do you get her all to yourself? Why can't I join?" "Because, you would steal away all of her attention!" "Fine, how about we make a schedule for when we get to eat lunch with her." "Fine, but I want equal time." I stood by quietly as they argued playfully and wrote up a schedule. Somehow it seemed like two parents fighting over custody of their child.

The three of us eventually made it to the meeting, Megane and Kiba were already waiting. But neither said anything about us being late as we made our way to the table. We sat down at our seats, except for Sune who served everyone tea. I watched her do so; she seemed to do it so gracefully. "Sune, how do you do everything so beautifully?" She laughed lightly, "I'm only pouring tea. Though, I suppose my father is the one who taught me how to do things, as you put it, beautifully." I looked at her dumbfounded. "Your father? Just what kind of person is he?" She smiled, "He's a bit hard to explain… Oh I know! You could meet him by spending the night at my house tonight! It's Saturday tomorrow and my father would love to meet you too." I was shocked by her sudden idea, "A-are you sure? I don't want to impose. Plus, I'd have to ask my grandparents." Sune nodded, "Of course, it'll be fine. Just text me if your grandparents say it's ok." I nodded with a smile. With that we went through the rest of the meeting and all departed our own ways. Though, Kiba and I seemed to live in the direction so we always walked silently together.

As normal, I walked silently next Kiba. To be honest, I was really nervous around him. Probably more so than normal because he had heard me sing. I still felt embarrassed by it. Suta, bored by the silence, floated in front of me. "Hime, how is the christamas song you-" I quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Suta! Shhhh." I blushed in embarrassment. I didn't want anyone to know that I wrote songs. I found it really embarrassing. I looked to Kiba to see if he had heard, but he seemed to not be paying any attention to me, as usual. I sighed in relief and let go of Suta. "So what's this about a Christmas song?" Kurai's sudden question startled me, causing me to trip. Suta covered her eyes, not wanting to see the results. I hurriedly shut my own eyes, bracing myself for the impact. But I suddenly felt myself being caught in somebody's arms. After realizing that I had stopped I looked up to see Kiba looking down at me with his piercing stare. I instantly blushed. "U-um thank you." He put me up on my feet and continued walking, "Try not to be so clumsy. I won't always be there to catch you." I nodded shyly and caught up to him.

It was silent the rest of the way home. We eventually departed on our own ways. Me and Suta waved goodbye to him and Kurai as we did. Kurai was the only one to wave back though. I walked the rest of the way thinking about Kurai and Kiba. I wondered about what type of guardian charas Kurai was. My mother had always told me that guardian charas were representations of we wanted be. Our true selves. Kurai obviously resembled a dog. But what did that mean? Does Kiba want to be a dog? I don't really understand. Then again, I don't really know anything at all about Kiba. Or anyone in student council for that matter. I began to wonder if I would be able to become close with them and learn more about them. I thought about this all the way home.

Upon arriving home I was bombarded by my grandfather and his camera. I quickly covered my face in shyness. "Grandpa!" "Aw, come one! Just a few. You're so cute after a long day of school." I whimpered in protest. Grandma was suddenly behind grandma with her arms crossed and a wooden spoon in hand. "No more photos!" She grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him out. I then remembered about Sune and her invitation and stopped my grandmother for a moment. "Um grandma, would it be alright if I stayed at a friend's house tomorrow for a sleep over? She's in the student council and was wondering if I could." My grandmother smiled, "Of course. I'm glad that you're making friends." I smiled and ran up to my room. Upon arriving in my room, I set down my things and jumped onto my bed with my phone. I eagerly texted Sune.

_My grandmother said it's ok :)_

_Really? That's great! :D I'll tell my dad._

_Ok. What time should I come over?_

_Any time is fine. Try to come before noon so we can spend the whole day together._

_Ok. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Ok see ya! ;)_

I hugged my phoned close to me in happiness. This would be my first sleepover so I was really excited. I began to wonder what kind of place Sune lived in.


End file.
